Dream with You
by MinGa dudes
Summary: Selamanya, Yoongi mungkin hanya bisa menggapai mimpinya hanya dalam angan. Namun tidak, setelah sosok itu datang dalam kehidupannya yang suram. Dia menjadi impian yang diangankan Yoongi dalam alam bawah sadar. [a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION ; JIMIN x YOONGI/SUGA ; BTS ; BL ; Oneshoot] #ColourofLoves #KissDayEvent


**MinGa Dudes "Kiss Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt W.6: Dreamer**

 **.**

 **Dream with You**

 **A fanfic by rererest**

 **.**

 **Main Casts: Jimin x Yoongi/Suga**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Length: Oneshoot**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 ** _Summary_** : _Selamanya, Yoongi mungkin hanya bisa menggapai mimpinya hanya dalam angan. Namun tidak, setelah sosok itu datang dalam kehidupannya yang suram. Dia menjadi impian yang diangankan Yoongi dalam alam bawah sadar._

.

 **Happy Reading~**

.

Yoongi bertemu dengannya di siang itu, di awal musim semi awal tahun ajaran baru. Saat itu dirinya tengah lelah dan frustasi, merutuk pada orangtuanya yang membuat dirinya kehilangan konsentrasi, bahkan dengan alat musik kesukaannya, piano. Menjadikan lagu yang dimainkannya begitu buruk.

Dia muncul dengan senyum sederhana yang apik, wajahnya asing karena ini pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Permainanmu bagus."

Ucapan pertama yang dia katakan, suaranya entah kenapa membuat hatinya bergetar. Namun ia tidak ingin mengakui, karena kalimat yang keluar dari bibir pemuda itu nampak terdengar seperti ejekan diantara suasana hatinya yang benar-benar buruk.

"Jangan mengejekku." Terucap dengan nada ketus khasnya seperti biasa, memberikan tatapan datar dan ekspresi dingin yang memperingati. Seolah mengatakan pada pemuda itu untuk menjauh. Pergi, seperti para pemuda lain yang mencoba mendekatinya.

Namun semua diluar dugaan Yoongi, dia tidak menjauh, dan dia tidak pergi. Hanya tersenyum ringan yang efeknya terasa magis untuknya. Dia berjalan menuju arah Yoongi yang tengah duduk di depan _grand piano_. Menekan _tuts_ secara acak, berjeda dan berirama, kemudian mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Yoongi membeku.

"Kau terlihat tidak terlalu baik, permainanmu tidak sebagus biasanya. Apa ada yang mengganggumu?"

 _Dia sudah lama memperhatikanku_. Tubuhnya bergeming dengan pikirannya sendiri. Lalu saat dirinya memandang balik bola mata sehitam malam itu, ia merasakan perasaan berbeda, yang entah bagaimana dan apa maksudnya, ia tidak tahu.

Dan saat pemuda itu duduk disampingnya, memainkan lagu yang sederhana dan bernyanyi dengan suara merdu yang teramat lembut, Yoongi merasa merasakan kebebasan. Bukan kebebasan dalam arti yang buruk, kebebasan yang berarti; bisa menggapai apapun mimpi yang dimilikinya. Yang nyatanya tak pernah bisa dilakukan oleh dirinya sendiri. Hidup dalam kekangan, seolah sudah menjadi daging untuk tubuhnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Ada kalanya Yoongi menjadi hamba yang tak tahu diri, menyesali kehidupan yang dijalani dan merutuk kenapa ia terlahir di keluarga yang begitu kolot dan memiliki ayah dengan egoisme setinggi langit.

Ia tidak pernah merasa begitu hancur dalam hidupnya, namun ia hancur bersama mimpinya yang dibuang dan dianggap sampah. Tidak ada senyum apalagi bahagia, Yoongi merasa hidupnya begitu merana.

Saat penat menghampirinya dan membakarnya dari dalam, Yoongi mencoba menjernihkan pikirnya dengan melihat bunga sakura yang bermekaran di taman kota. Musim semi yang indah, yang disukainya, dan bisa memperbiki sedikit hatinya yang kebas.

Saat itu dirinya sama sekali tidak menyangka, akan bertemu dengan sosok yang sama seperti tujuh hari yang lalu.

Pemuda itu berdiri mengadah, diantara rimbunan kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan tertiup angin lembut. Dengan senyum lepas yang sehangat mentari pagi, sosok itu begitu mempesona dengan bias cahaya matahari pagi yang bersinar lembut. Beberapa kelopak jatuh di atas kepalanya yang bersurai cokelat halus. Penuh afeksi, dengan kebebasan yang selalu membuat Yoongi iri.

Dia menoleh dan menatap Yoongi tepat dimata dengan jarak lima meter. Sebagian dalam dirinya selalu bertanya saat menatap bola mata sekelam malam itu. Bagaimana sesuatu yang kelam bisa terasa begitu hangat? Pemuda itu memiliki kehangatan yang diimpikannya, namun nyatanya hanya tetap berada dalam angan.

"Halo, kau disini. Kita bertemu lagi," ia berucap dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari belah bibirnya yang tebal. "Aku tidak melihatmu memainkan piano selama tujuh hari belakangan."

Yoongi berkedip. Lagi-lagi sosoknya tersenyum hangat, membuat hati Yoongi merasa nyaman.

"Kau Min Yoongi kan? Aku mendengar banyak tentangmu. Maaf jika aku lancang."

"Boleh aku berkenalan? Aku Park Jimin. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, lagi." Ia mengakhirinya dengan senyum lebar yang membuat matanya serupa bulan sabit.

Sejak saat itu, perkenalan diatara keduanya menjadi awal yang baru dalam kehidupan Yoongi. Entah kenapa, Yoongi merasa bisa mencium aroma kebebasan saat Jimin menatapnya.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

Mereka banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Diketahuinya Jimin adalah mahasiswa pertukaran dari universitas seni di Amerika, dia adalah penari yang luar biasa. Membuat Yoongi terkadang iri karena pemuda itu bisa menggapai impiannya.

Saat Yoongi mengatakan keiriannya, Jimin hanya akan tertawa kecil dan mengusak surai _peach_ nya dengan gemas.

Entah sejak kapan hubungan mereka menjadi begitu dekat. Yoongi akan mencari Jimin di jam kosongnya, begitupun sebaliknya, melewati waktu di taman belakang Universitas, atau pergi ke sungai Han untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan dan menikmati langit yang perlahan berbias jingga.

Perasaan Yoongi berkembang ke arah yang tidak dikehendakinya, ia selalu mengelak, menepis kalau dirinya menyimpan perasaan pada sosok pemilik mata sabit itu, namun seberapa keras ia menepis, sekeras itu juga ia tidak bisa menampik, ia membutuhkan Jimin, membutuhkan pemuda itu membawanya dalam dekapan saat dirinya hancur karena egoisme.

"Aku tidak mau!" Yoongi bertreriak diantara hatinya yang kian tergores.

Sosok didepannya adalah ayahnya, panutannya, namun disisi lain juga yang telah merenggut mimpinya. "Hentikan rengekanmu Yoongi, kau harus mulai dewasa! Sebentar lagi kau akan mengurus perusahaan bersama _Appa_!" Teriakan murka itu, yang selalu membuat hati Yoongi berdenyut sakit diantara ketidakberdayaan.

" _Appa_ tidak mengerti." Yoongi menangis. "Aku hanya ingin menggapai mimpiku." lanjutnya nyaris histeris, kemudian dia berbalik, berlari, tak mengidahkan panggilan ayahnya yang murka, atau ibunya yang berteriak dengan rasa kekhawatiran.

Ia hanya mencoba tak peduli.

"Yoongi? Astaga, kau kenapa?!" Jimin berucap panik kala menemukan sosok bersurai _peach_ itu di depan pintu _flat_ nya.

"Hiks, Jim—"

"Tenanglah, semua baik-baik saja."

Yoongi memejamkan matanya damai saat Jimin merengkuh tubuh mungilnya ke dalam dekapan. Pelukan yang selalu bisa membuatnya tenang, damai dan merasa aman. Jimin selalu memberikan pelukan penuh kekuatan saat dirinya nyaris hancur, dan dia memberikan kelembutannya yang membuat dirinya kembali utuh, juga kehangatan yang membuatnya merasa terlindungi.

Tidak ada kata _'aku mencintaimu'_ diantara keduanya, namun mereka lebih tahu apa yang keduanya butuhkan. Sudah hampir satu minggu Yoongi terlelap dalam rengkuhan hangat Jimin, terbangun dalam dekapan pemuda itu, mendapat ciuman selamat pagi, dengan senyum sehangat mentari itu yang akan menjadi pemandangan pertama saat dirinya membuka mata. Ia melewatkan kelasnya dan memilih ikut kemanapun Jimin pergi bahkan ikut dalam kelas pemuda itu.

"Yoongi, berbaikanlah dengan orangtuamu."

"Tidak." Yoongi menggeleng keras, menolak lagi setiap bujukan Jimin agar dirinya kembali ke rumah dan berdamai dengan ayahnya.

Kepalanya dengan lembut di dongkakkan ke atas oleh sepasang telapak tangan yang melingkupi wajahnya dengan hangat. Ia menatap bola mata sekelam malam itu.

"Yoongi dengarkan, semua akan baik-baik saja, kau harus percaya itu karena itulah yang akan terjadi. Aku yakin, ayahmu akan mengerti seiring berjalannya waktu, kau hanya perlu untuk percaya dan terus berusaha."

Ucapan itu bagaikan mantra, dan mata itu telah menghipnotisnya, membuatnya kelu. Dan Yoongi tidak bisa untuk tidak menuruti perkataan pemuda itu, membuatnya mengangguk patuh, dengan senyum Jimin yang berkembang manis setelahnya. Memberikannya keyakinan.

Yoongi berbaikan dengan ayahnya, namun tidak meruntuhkan pria paruh baya itu untuk membiarkan Yoongi mendalami musik. Dia masih kukuh agar anaknya mempelajari bisnis agar bisa melanjutkan perusahaannya kelak. Sejujurnya itu tidak membuat semuanya lebih baik, masih diam di tempat yang sama. .

.

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

Festival tahunan universitas akan dilaksanakan satu minggu lagi. Itu artinya semua mahasiswa khususnya mahasiswa seni menjadi dua kali lipat lebih sibuk, dan termasuk Jimin.

"Kau akan tampil di acara tahunan itu?"

" _Yepp_!"

"Apa kau mau membantuku?"

Yoongi mendongkak memandang balik Jimin yang memang lebih tinggi darinya. "Mainkan piano, dan aku akan menari. Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan koordinator acara."

Mata Yoongi melebar tak percaya, sementara senyum Jimin di hadapannya berkembang semakin lebar.

 **'Tingg'**

Ia menekan panjang _tuts_ putih di hadapannya. Yoongi terdiam untuk waktu yang lama, teringat perkataan Jimin untuk membuat lagunya sendiri dan pemuda itu akan membuat tariannya. Dadanya bergemuruh oleh euforia yang menyenangkan.

"Aku percaya padamu."

Dengan perkataan Jimin yang terngiang, senyum hangat pemuda itu yang melekat dalam ingatan. Yoongi membuat lagunya sendiri, setelah lebih dari tiga tahun.

" _Butterfly_?"

Yoongi mengangguk dengan senyuman manisnya saat Jimin bertanya dengan penuh keingintahuan. Senyuman pemuda itu merekah, memandang Yoongi penuh kebanggaan yang hangat. "Aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya, dan kau berhasil melakukannya."

Ia terdiam sejenak.

"Seperti makna lagu ini yang berusaha kau sampaikan, akupun akan berusaha membuat mereka merasakan maknanya lewat tarian. Aku akan berusaha."

Dan Yoongi merasakan kembali kebahagiaan yang hampir ia lupakan.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

Yoongi merasakan jemarinya bergetar saat melihat deretan penonton di tempatnya berdiri, juga kedua orangtuanya yang berhasil ia paksa untuk datang dengan bantuan bujukan sang ibu.

"Kau gugup?"

Jimin bertanya saat pemuda itu sibuk mengancingkan kemeja putih polos yang dipakainya. Surai warna oranye yang baru diubahnya itu membuat sosoknya kian rupawan.

Jimin mengelus surai Yoongi yang kini berwarna hijau mint dengan kelembutan yang selalu membuat Yoongi nyaman.

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja, tunjukan kepada mereka, terutama kedua orangtuamu bahwa mimpimu tidak pernah salah." Ia tersenyum menenangkan, membuat hati Yoongi menguat dalam kepercayaan.

Saat sinar panggung meredup, menyisakan dua cahaya yang menyinari dirinya yang berada di depan _grand piano_ berwarna putih, juga menyinari Jimin yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Alunan nada keluar dari _tuts-tuts_ piano yang ia tekan berirama.

Bersamaan dengan Jimin yang mulai menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya melakukan sebuah tarian penuh harmoni, menyatu dengan musik yang dibuatnya, dengan efek kupu-kupu bererbangan di belakang mereka.

Saat itu, Yoongi merasa hidup, dan merasakan bahagia, karena mimpinya terasa berada di pelupuk mata.

Riuh tepuk tangan yang menyambutnya setelah penampilannya selesai membuat Yoongi merasa ingin meneteskan air mata. Inilah yang ia inginkan, meskipun singkat namun Yoongi merasa bersyukur karena bisa merasakan mimpinya.

Ia tersenyum manatap Jimin yang balas tersenyum padanya.

'Kau berhasil Yoongi.' Pemuda itu berkata lewat tatapan mata. Dan dada Yoongi serasa meledak dalam euforia bahagia.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

Kebahagiaan selalu berlangsung singkat, itulah pikir Yoongi setelah mendengar jika Jimin akan kembali ke Amerika. Waktu tiga bulan sudah berlalu dan dia harus kembali ke universitas asalnya untuk melanjutkan pendidikan.

Entahlah, Yoongi merasa hancur berkeping-keping.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?" Ucapnya penuh tuntutan.

Senyum sedih Jimin bukanlah hal yang ingin ia lihat, gelengan pelan pemuda itu, juga ucapan permintaan maafnya yang terasa menggores hati.

"Maafkan aku Yoongi."

Dan Yoongi menangis pertama kalinya untuk orang lain.

" _Appa_ , aku mohon, aku ingin pergi bersamanya." Yoongi berlutut dihadapan sang ayah. " _Hiks_ , biarkan aku pergi."

Ayah Yoongi memandang anaknya dengan perasaan campur aduk, sesungguhnya berat dan rasanya tidak percaya melihat Yoongi bida sedemikian hancurnya karena nyaris kehilangan.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi menggapai impianmu."

Saat itu, Yoongi merasa hidupnya sudah kembali.

.

.

.

"Taehyung, dimana Jimin?"

Yoongi berlari tergesa, bertanya dimana Jimin kepada pemuda tampan yang berstatus sebagai sahabat Jimin.

"Apa dia sudah pergi?" Pemuda di hadapannya menggeleng.

"Di pergi ke makam kedua orangtua dan adiknya, _Hyung._ "

Seluruh tubuh Yoongi terpaku. "Mungkin selama ini kau melihat Jimin sebagai pemuda yang bebas, menjalani kehidupan yang diinginkannya tanpa halangan. Tapi tidak _Hyung_ , dulu Jimin sama sepertimu, kedua orang tuanya menentang Jimin untuk menggapai mimpinya sebagai penari. Namun Jimin adalah seorang yang berani mengambil resiko, apapun akan ia lakukan untuk menggapai mimpinya. Jadi saat itu, meski tanpa restu, Jimin berangkat ke New York untuk melakukan panggilan seleksi masuk Juilliard. Dan dia berhasil. Jimin mendaparkan impiannya, namun ia kehilangan dunianya. Kau tahu setelah ia kembali kedua orangtua dan adiknya mengalami kecelakaan dan tewas. Jimin sangat hancur dan menyesal, ia bahkan masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri hingga saat ini."

Yoongi berlari menembus keramaian bandara Incheon. Matanya bergerak liar mencari ke penjuru arah, di antara keramaian yang membuatnya berdeguk frustasi.

"Jimin!" Yoongi berteriak nyaring saat netranya menangkap bayangan punggung Jimin yang berjalan menjauh.

"Jangan pergi—"

Sosok itu berhenti, kembalikan tubuhnya dan memandang Yoongi terkejut. "Yoongi?"

" _Hiks_.. Jangan pergi" lirihnya.

Yoongi merasa tubuhnya di dekap erat, kehangatan itu kembali dan Yoongi benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangannya lagi. Jimin memberikan kecupan bertubi pada puncak kepalanya, bergumam dengan nada lembut agar dirinya tidak menangis.

"Ji-min…"

"Ya Yoongi?"

"Bawa aku bersamamu."

Jimin memandangnya dengan terkejut, namun sinar tanpa keraguan itu membuat pemuda itu bungkam. Ia tersenyum, mengelus lembut pipi Yoongi yang halus dengan jemarinya. "Kita akan menggapai mimpi kita bersama."

Lalu ia mendekat dan memberikan ciuman semanis madu. Mata Yoongi terpejam penuh euforia kebahagiaan yang membuatnya nyaris meledak. Ciuman Jimin selalu sama, lembut dan menyenangkan, seperti bagaimana sikap pemuda itu padanya. Untuk sesaat Yoongi merasa semua ini adalah mimpi.

Namun tidak, ia hanya ingin tetap bersama lelaki di hadapannya dan menghadapi segalanya bersama.

"Jimin, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu. _And i love you too, more than you know_."

Sesungguhnya, Yoongi memang akan memulai untuk menggapai impiannya, namun kini ia tahu, bukan hanya sekedar itu, Jimin adalah impian, angan, dan harapan yang ingin ia genggam selamanya. Bukan hanya tentang impiannya yang akan tewujud karena telah mendapat restu dari sang ayah, namun sesuatu yang lebih adalah karena ia menjalani semuanya bersama Jimin, impiannya yang bukan hanya sekedar mimpi.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

 ** _MGD's Notes :_**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua _author_ yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan _event_ ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya mengedit _kesalahan penulisan_ di beberapa bagian. Semoga di _event_ yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali. Kepada _reader_ sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 ** _Regards,_**

 **MGD**


End file.
